the_great_alliance_forcefandomcom-20200214-history
P.A.C.E Intelligence Committee (Patrol Agency of Cooperate Enforcement)
P.A.C.E was an intelligence committee that once had lenient beginnings, but arose into one with high censorship and restrictions like a dictatorship with cruel and sadistic ways of keeping their cadets and other cadet personnel brainwashed with propaganda and torture. It's certain personnel such as troopers and enforcement agents were like a propaganda police, punishing the ones breaking PACE'S rules. Budget: * $5- 900,000 USD (1973-1997) * $1- 200 Million USD (1998-2010) * $250 Million USD (2011) * $300 Million USD (2012) * $600 Million USD (2013) * $700 Million USD (2014) * $1 Billion USD (2015) * $50,000 USD (2016) History A Peaceful Establishment In July 1973, a closed down liquor store building was for sale. A businessman named Kincho Jingci was interested in buying it so he went the company who sold it. The company told him that he could purchase the building for one hundred thousand dollars and accepted the company's agreement for purchase. Once the building was ready to be owned by Jingci, he needed a name and purpose for it. Naming It A few months later, he thought that kids should have more education in their daily lives and should excel in what they can and still get a good job in the future, but he wanted a system where kids can get the education they needed fast with all the help they could get with all the advanced knowledge kids can study, so they can also have fun. He named it PACE Academy, an advanced program where kids can be thought all the curriculum they needed whilst expanding their knowledge further. He soon got all the supplies, employees, a starting total of just 20 who were teachers of subject ranging from Science to English and had the building renovated to be educational, but kid friendly at he same time. PACE Departments (2011-2015) Regular Department (PACE Building and buildings next to it) Consisted to little to no enforcement staff to keep the Level 0 Cadets quiet and work on the very stressful and back breaking work they have to do. Only during the hours of 3:45pm-5:45pm it contained the maximum amount of enforcement staff to maintain order and unfair stability towards the cadets otherwise it was mostly under staffed or understaffed and the Middle to High Level 0 Cadets were free to do as they pleased without getting caught by security cameras since they were nonoperational between the hours of 5:50pm- 12:00pm. Sometimes the Director or Supreme Director may pop into the Level 0 Cadet Study room and perform strict protocols on them, setting new and more strict rules, affecting the Level 0 Cadets. The punishments were harsh ( such as smacking buttocks lightly as the harshest they would come up with) but not as severe as the advanced department of the Intelligence Committee. Advanced Department (PACE SAT Prep Center & buildings behind the PACE Building) In the other buildings (inside and outside), stationed most of PACE'S Guards, Troopers, Operatives, and Agents to meet the criteria of an area that is highly heavily patrolled as it is very challenging for outsiders to go through there (especially MI6 and CIA agents). The only way it could have been penetrated is by a elaborate planned raid outnumbering and outgunning PACE'S personnel which was already planned (likely going to be success), but The World of Espionage needed more evidence of PACE'S wrath before it can put it into action. Security cameras operate 24/7 and can only be destroyed by high levels of sulfuric acid. Kids inside are supervised for almost the whole time they are studying there by several PACE Agents and Instructors, typically from the hours of 6:00- 23:00 each day. They are expected to complete their homework and other studies, assigned to them by their school as well as other assignments provided by PACE to keep them quiet and occupied during the whole time there. Unlike the kids in the Regular Department, they are prohibited from eating and drinking and if they are found in the act, they are to face some of the more gruesome punishments, authorized by the PACE Guards and Agents, causing PACE to be sanctioned by The World of Espionage multiple times for Universal Human Rights violations. The kids also receive these punishments if they are late to the Prep Center, talk once and beyond, and don't do their work. Kids also are prohibited from relaxing or taking breaks at any time to relieve stress in their brains in order to better concentrate. They are also stripped from having access to critical medical supplies such as tablets, inhalers, cough drops, any other on the counter non- and prescription drugs, or other treatment supplies classified as remedies or basic water to treat illnesses, health problems, or injuries of any kind (they also cannot be sent home until extended study hours for them at 20:30). If they are caught trying to be treated they will also have the most gruesome and brutal punishments that are too graphic to describe. The World of Espionage has also sanctioned Pace for implementing and enforcing this overly authoritarian rule that violates every sector of the Universal Human Rights Act. Personnel sent to infiltrate PACE (2011-2015) = Known Personnel * Jane * Zeo The Koria * Jose AKA: 'Chaos' * Kima Kim * Serra Park * Wasbo * Liginch * Roman * 'The Invincible' * Admin * Ano Sovanina * Janice * Sung * Tim T. (CIS Double Agent Hewett from Liberal) The Systematic Rank Chart (Regular Department and Advanced Department) (2011-2015) Several members of the Q Branch of MI6 (specifically Surveillance Officers and Analysts), secretly placed security cameras all over the PACE's jurisdiction to determine the approximate of personnel PACE had in early 2013. None of the MI6 members were caught. The operation took several days to perform. They gathered and created a Systematic Rank Chart to make it easier for all MI6 personnel to comprehend also the ordinary English citizens. This operation was performed because since PACE grew into its Intelligence Empire it had a rigid system making it confusing for most people to follow so it could have the upper hand of being a very sophisticated committee to hide what they were actually doing from the public. Once the Q Branch encrypted the ranking system though, PACE was out of luck on one of its top secrets, now declassified. This sparked PACE's slow dissolution as a powerful Intelligence Empire and the Raid of Mid 2015, resulting in its climactic end. Assets (2011-2015) Once PACE had committed its spree of treason against The World of Espionage in September 2011, it had persuaded the local shop and other buildings adjacent to the 2 PACE buildings ( the entire Tower Business Center) to become subsidiaries of PACE by using deadly force to expand their Intelligence Empire. In 2012, it had controlled the entirety of the Tower Business Center. The next year a couple of MI6 operatives attempted to get United CPA and Cypress German Auto out of Pace's ownership, but their cover was blown by 5 PACE Enforcement Agents and a couple of PACE Guards, outnumbering the British Operatives. Tower Business Center * United CPA: Income Tax (used for Level 5) * Beautiful Skin Care (used for operatives) * Cypress German Auto (used to build PACE'S Automobiles) * Hula (used for operatives) * Young's Auto Repair (used as a weapons processing design, and storage center) * Crossfit Virtue (used for Levels 5-6) * Sam's Family Hair Salon (used for Level 8) Other * Lord's Light Community Church (used as a trooper base and for Levels 5-7) * Orange County Kodokan Judo School (used as a training center for PACE Level 1 Cadets) After PACE lost the raid that occurred on June 29- July 3rd 2015, orchestrated by The World of Espionage and MI6, PACE was forced to sign a document affirming that it will give up every subsidiary it had to the City of Cypress and the individual business owners and if it didn't , the former intelligence committee would dissolve into pieces and be fully controlled by The World of Espionage without the opportunity to return into a regular peaceful academy after all. The Director of PACE chose to sign and follow the directions of the document to prevent further drama between them. The Raid (June 29-July 3rd 2015) Pre-Raid With 007's successful infiltration into the intelligence committee (since September 2014), MI6 was able to gather enough evidence to eventually plan a raid into PACE's main three facilities, liberate the subsidiaries from their control and free captured prisoners whom worked for MI6. On June 28th, 2015, when MI6 finished strategizing the raid into PACE, it was forwarded to The World of Espionage and The Great Alliance Force whom looked over it and were pleased of the strategy. The strategy of the raid was, in a summary, 003 was to lead the charge into PACE and it's empire with personnel from MI6 HQ and the La Palma Base. Some troopers and police officers of The World of Espionage would be sent as well. TAGF would send some Air Troopers who would heal MI6 and TWOE personnel of any injuries bringing the raiders' casualty count to zero. The main objective was to arrest the administration of PACE and kill all armed personnel if they didn't surrender to their whim and take partial control over the academy of PACE and change their policies. PACE Today After the raid, PACE had to pay The World of Espionage sanctions which costed them nearly all of their $1 Billion budget for its brutal, authoritarian and treasonous actions against them and the small businesses they seized as subsidiaries. The World of Espionage and MI6 personnel who were present during the raid took the PACE administrators to the MI6 La Palma Base for questioning and to tell them about PACE's future only as an academy. Afterwards, the administrators immediately were released with information that some MI6 Troopers with a Sergeant in charge and TWOE police force personnel with a commander in charge, were going to be stationed at PACE to make sure that the academy didn't revert back to their old ways. Once the personnel were stationed at PACE, the administrators of both intelligence agencies agreed in order to relax some of its policies, they must change some of the older ones and place in more modern policies for PACE to comply with, especially the administrators of the academy. This was also to ban policies put in place by the academy in order for its personnel to get away with child abuse and brutality against the students, deemed illegal in the United States. What PACE had control of now was enforcing most of their old policies seen as acceptable by MI6 and The World of Espionage. MI6 and The World of Espionage on September 2016, proposed a budget policy and plan for PACE since it now had $50,000 left to spend. The policy implemented that PACE should spend their budget on necessities for curriculum only such as desks, electronic devices, writing utensils, etc. except for salaries for its personnel. Its personnel could no longer spend it on defense (weapons, soldiers, etc.) as it used to during its days as an intelligence committee, otherwise tighter control would have to be made on the academy. Both organizations also agreed to increase PACE's budget if its personnel show good morale towards their students and follow the policies that were in place for them. PACE had only the power to control how much to spend of the available budget balance on the implemented mandatory factors, but could not decide to increase its spending or spend it on something else other than the mandatory factors unless it's granted approval by MI6 and The World of Espionage. This policy, however, doesn't stop it from borrowing money from the US Government via bonds in order to provide more supplies and technology to enhance the learning environments of the entire student body. The World of Espionage can increase its budget to about a maximum of $350,000 unless they decided to increase the budget limit at a higher rate. The next budget proposal is said to be on March 8th, 2017 where PACE personnel are allowed to participate unlike on September 2016, since during that time, the academy had just started to recover from its days as an intelligence committee. Gallery Untitlepaced.jpg|The intelligence committee disguising itself as an academy to strengthen their propaganda use and deception towards the general public Category:Intelligence Agencies